


Two Volumes

by rustingroses



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends Forever, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Girls rule, kickass ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingroses/pseuds/rustingroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we not like two volumes of one book? ” ― Marceline Desbordes-Valmore</p><p>Angie and Peggy aren't about to let anything get in the way of being best friends for the rest of their lives. A series of vignettes on them throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Volumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughing_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Phoenix/gifts).



“So, English, exactly how many bottles of wine is this going to take?”

Peggy paused, considered. Then she left the room, found the best white Howard had on hand, and brought it back to where Angie had curled up on the couch, looking supremely interested. She poured them both full glasses, handed one to Angie, downed the other completely, and said, “I fear we may drink Howard out of his entire collection.”

Angie settled herself, grinning, and then replied, “Sounds like fun! Okay, start from the beginning.”

Peggy started from the beginning.

She finished somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, feeling drained and exhausted. Weeping left her eyes puffy and dry, and the alcohol left her head swimming. Angie had coaxed her onto the couch at some point, wrapping them both in an oversized, luxurious coverlet, keeping them warm even when Peggy’s hands shook, revealed by the sloshing of her wine. Jarvis and Howard understood a measure of her grief; they’d lived through the same war, lost the same people, after all. Angie had never even met Steve, and knew the Howling Commandos through that stupid, awful radio show; she didn’t know what it was like to wash blood from her hands.

Angie cried anyways.

She put her arms around Peggy’s shoulder, and hugged her friend close, and cried for Peggy’s sake, and that made Peggy’s tears start all over again. “I’m sorry, Peg. I’m real sorry,” Angie whispered, at an hour of the night somewhere between too late and too early, the city sounds muted, the city lights dimmed. Shadows flickered around the room despite the few lamps they’d turned on, and the light gleamed on polished glass, on paintings worth more than a year’s salary. Peggy hastily wiped at her eyes, and very carefully did not think about what Steve might say to this splendor of Howard’s, what he might have said about her own work, her determination to stick it out through even the worst of what SSR had to offer. She tried not to wonder whether her heart would ever stop hurting from losing him.

“Thank you,” Peggy finally rasped. She pulled away, smiling at Angie, who grinned back. “It’s been ― I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner. It’s not exactly easy to ― to ― ” To share what Steve had meant. To reveal her own weaknesses. To bear that others might get hurt in the process of helping her.

To trust people.

“I get it, Peg,” Angie said quietly. “I get it, why you didn’t spill this, why you had to blow me off, all that sort of thing. I’m not mad.” She rolled her eyes. “Well, not really mad, at least, I mean, come on, this is a huge secret! It’s like something out of a movie! I can’t believe I actually know a spy!” She grinned suddenly, looking delighted. “I mean, oh my God can you just imagine! It’s like some sort of femme fatale! Like, oh my God, The Fallen Sparrow! I mean, I guess you didn’t see that, it came out during the war and all but it’s all about spies, and this guy comes home and finds out his best friend is dead, and has to figure out why, and there’s this woman, I mean, of course there’s this woman, English, isn’t there always? But anyways, so he’s looking for the murderer ― well, I mean, I guess in this case the woman isn’t really like you, I mean, she ends up choosing the enemy and all ― ”

“Angie, Angie,” Peggy interrupted, laughing a little despite herself. “I’ve not seen the film, but I get the idea. And I’d hardly cast myself as some sort of femme fatale, although I suppose technically I am a spy.” She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. “There isn’t much cause for that, in my line of work.” She hesitated, and then added, “Well, except when Howard asks me for a favor, I suppose.” She still had that wig and dress packed away, after all.

Angie sighed. “Can I also just say that I can’t believe you know Howard Stark?! I mean, really! He’s so handsome!” She sighed again, a dreamy smile on her face. “And now you and I are living in his house! Well, one of his houses, at any rate, it’s still incredible.”

Peggy pursed her lips. “Yes,” she agreed dryly. “He’s very handsome. Fortunately, he also has an ego bigger than the entire country, and a level of self-absorption that’s unparalleled, I’m surprised someone hasn’t managed to kill him. Not for lack of trying, of course.” Howard was a friend, perhaps the brother she’d never had, but she held no illusions as to his flaws.

Angie elbowed her and giggled. “Don’t worry, I’d never ― that’d just be strange, even considering I’m living in his house.” She gasped and repeated. “English, I’m living in his house!” When she caught sight of Peggy’s expression, she laughed again. “I promise, no sleeping with him, alright? I swear.” The she eyed the empty bottle of wine. “Still, he told us to treat this place like our own.”

Peggy groaned. “If I drink any more, I’m going to wake up still drunk,” she complained. “I need to go sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Angie impulsively hugged Peggy again, long and hard. Peggy found tears welling up in her eyes again and tried to blink them away. When Angie finally pulled back, a soft smile lit her face. “You’re probably right. But hey, you know? Between your new boss and my auditions, we’ll probably need to crack open a bottle of wine once a week just to keep from going postal.” She stood, stretching, and yawned. “So next Friday, you, me, a bottle of wine. And probably some food, so we don’t end up completely drunk.” She winked. “Just mostly.” Then she gave a little wave, accompanied by, “Goodnight, English,” before she headed for her room.

Peggy watched her go, feeling a thousand times lighter. “Goodnight, Angie,” she called back.

Despite everything that had happened, the smile on her face remained.

~*~

“English!” Angie shrieked the instant Peggy opened the door, and Peggy pulled out her gun and ran inside before she could think the better of it. She didn’t think that anyone knew she lived here, and besides, Howard supposedly had excellent security. She shut the door behind her, emerging into the living room, and Angie ran towards her, giving Peggy a split second to holster her gun again before Angie barrelled into her, jumping up and down. “I got it! I got it!”

Understanding struck, and then Peggy began to jump too, excitement overwhelming the surge of adrenaline as she exclaimed, “That’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you! I knew you would succeed!” Angie began to laugh, hugging her tight. “Truly, I did! I told you!”

“I can’t believe it,” Angie said, pulling away.and her face glowed. “I can’t believe it. I got the part!” She struck a pose. “Mabel Jones,” she said, voice brisk, then quoted, “Don’t even think about it, Dr. Donaldson, you don’t pay me enough.’” Then her smile faded. “I mean, it’s not a starring role or anything ― ” 

“Don’t,” Peggy interrupted firmly. “You auditioned for an amazing role, one that you’re going to be incredible for. They’re lucky to have you. Besides, you’re going to have a lot more opportunities because of this. People are going to see what an amazing actress you are. Don’t belittle your hard work.” She’d learned that the hard way. “Be proud, and go out there and prove to everyone in the audience that you deserve to be on that stage.” 

Angie preened a little. “You’re right. Of course you’re right, I’ve been working towards this for a year! This really could be my big break, Peggy! Oh! You have to come to my opening night, though. Promise me, that no matter what, well, no matter what except you know, like the entire country is in danger again, but even so, you’d better show up to the first night you’re free, and you’d better bring me some proof that you actually were out saving the world, but barring that, you’d better be there.” She waggled a mock-stern finger, while Peggy tried not to smile. 

“Of course,” she said, very seriously. “Barring an international emergency that requires my immediate aid, I will absolutely be there for your opening night, and I’ll take you ought to celebrate afterwards.” 

That earned her another brilliant smile. “Good. The show’ll run for about month, and it’ll open in three weeks on Friday, or at least that’s how long they want to hire me for, those two months, and they’re paying good money. It’s not on Broadway or anything, but it’s close.” She blinked, and then said, “Oh gosh, I have to call my family! They’re not going to believe it!” 

Peggy laughed and pushed her towards the phone. “Then go let them know the good news.” Angie nodded, looking half-dazed, and half-delighted. “And Angie? Congratulations. I mean it. I’ll do everything in my power to be there the opening night.” 

Angie flushed, but nodded. “Thanks, Peg. I really appreciate it. Your support means a lot.” Then she headed for the phone. Peggy watched her go, and then pulled out her calendar from her pocketbook and scribbled in Angie’s opening night, blocking off the entire evening. Then she tucked it away, and went to make a celebratory dinner. 

~*~ 

“Sousa,” Peggy said authoritatively, “Get me everything we have on Henry Hudgell by the end of the week.” She smiled at him, quick and sharp, and then headed directly into her office. Sousa, of course, wasn’t having any of it, and he followed her to her door, raising a brow. Peggy put her hands on her hips, turning to face him and frowning. “Was I not making myself clear?”

“Who is Henry Hudgell?” he asked, leaning against the frame. “And should we really be using our resources to track him down?”

Peggy made a face at him; she wasn’t sure exactly what had given her away, but she could tell by Sousa’s face that he’d already guessed this wasn’t official business. “Knew I should have just done it myself, or at least asked someone less curious to do it for me,” she muttered under her breath, and began to open up various desk drawers, pulling out a notepad and starting to make a list of the files she out to cross reference for any mention of Henry Hudgell, or a member of his family. If Angie was going to be dating him, Peggy was going to make sure that he wouldn’t lay a finger on her, or even worse, drag her into some idiotic nonsense. “You’re dismissed, Sousa.”

Sousa rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not really an answer, right? Come on, Carter, tell me who Hudgell is and why you’re so adamant that I look into him without asking any questions.” He grinned at her, and Peggy cursed the little frisson of warmth that coursed through her. 

“You’re already asking questions; what incentive do I have to actually give them to you?” Peggy pointed out, and continued to work patiently, signing off on a half dozen reports as she waited for Sousa to give her the privacy to begin her investigation. Sousa didn’t leave, though, and so Peggy glanced up and narrowed her eyes. “You’re dismissed, Agent Sousa,” she said in a slightly frosty tone. 

Sousa wasn’t in the least discouraged, still leaning on her doorframe. “Tell me who he is, and I’ll put together a complete report,” he wheedled. Peggy found herself caving, just a little, at the look on his face. “I won’t tell a soul why I’m doing it, either, I’ll just let them know that it’s being done on your orders, and they should keep their nose out of it, unless they want you to bite it off. Scout’s honor.” 

Peggy narrowed her eyes further. “You’re really bad at this,” she said finally. “Persuasion is certainly not your strong suit.” 

Sousa grinned at her. “You think I’m charming anyways,” he said blithely, and Peggy finally cracked, grinning back. It was remarkably hard not to smile. “Therefore, as far as I’m concerned, my persuasion is working just fine.” 

“Henry Hudgell is a...gentleman caller, as it were, for a very dear friend of mine,” Peggy admitted. “I want to make sure that she’s safe, and that he’s not getting involved with her in order to get involved with my business, or because he’s looking for another plaything. If you put together a file and ask around for some questions, it’ll attract a lot less notice than it will if I do.” She didn’t mention that it was for Angie Martinelli, who was something of a rising star in film these days; she didn’t want to complicate the matter further. She could only imagine the fuss the boys would make to know that Angie Martinelli was her best friend and roommate ― whenever she wasn’t traveling for her films, that was. 

Sousa’s smile made his eyes crinkle. “I suppose I can manage it, then. I’ll have it to you by the end of the week.” 

Peggy sighed in relief. “Thank you, Sousa, I very much appreciate it.” 

“Daniel.” 

“What?” 

“If I’m doing a favor for a friend, Peggy, the least you can do is call me Daniel.” 

Peggy’s mouth pursed a little, but she nodded grudgingly. “Very well. Daniel. I very much appreciate it.” 

He gave her a little salute and headed back out of her office, shutting the door behind him. 

Sure enough, the file was on her desk by Friday, with nothing more than a nod and a smile from Sousa. Not only had Harry Hudgell been cleared completely through Sousa’s ― Daniel’s ― extremely thorough background check, but he’d also made a point on doing a cursory background check on Hudgell’s closest friends and family, ensuring that none of them were in the sort of trouble that would make Peggy or Angie an excellent target. Peggy let out a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding. Angie was safe. 

That made it remarkably easy to go home that night and listen to Angie talk about the latest thing Harry had done for her ― brought her two dozen lilies, and out of season, too! ― just to make her happy. Angie’s face had lit up, golden curls bouncing as she declared that Harry was “too sweet, I can’t wait for you to meet him, Peg, you’re going to love him! He’s got this sense of humor, you know, dry but sharp, a little like you, I know you’re going to get on like a house on fire! Just don’t steal him from me!” She winked, laughing, and Peggy’s heart swelled with fondness. 

“Trust me,” Peggy replied, amused. “He’s all yours.” 

~*~

“No,” Angie whined as Peggy rolled her eyes and pulled her towards the door. “Can’t you see I’m exhausted? You’ve worked me like a horse, and I’m as gross as one!” She didn’t fight Peggy’s grip, though, sighing heavily instead. “Come on, English, I want a shower and my bed. And to maybe get some pain medication. I just know that I’m going to bruise.” 

“You did very well, Angie,” Peggy soothed, smiling a little. “And I know you’re busy these days ― we both are, I mean, what’s it been, six months? ― but if you don’t keep in practice, you’ll lose all your hard-earned skills, and then where will you be? You’re better off if you come spar with me occasionally, just to keep your skills fresh,” she chided. “You’re not around as often anymore, but you still have to be able to protect yourself. The fact that you’re constantly traveling only makes it more important, not less.” 

“Isn’t that the whole point of hiring bodyguards, to make sure I don’t ever have to actually fight?” Angie muttered under her breath. “Besides, all you ever do is wipe the floor with me.” She brushed a hair behind her back, sighing as they stepped out into the May sunshine. “Thank God no one can see me now, they’d all be stunned, the great Angie Martinelli sweat-soaked and smelling of feet.” 

“Oh, so it is you that smells so bad,” Peggy said, faking surprise. Angie immediately punched her in the arm, with enough strength to make Peggy wince. “I deserved that.” 

“You absolutely deserved that,” Angie agreed. “Especially given that you were the one who broke into my apartment at eight in the morning on a Saturday, and expected me to come all the way to SHIELD’s facilities in order to be thrown around in a gym that smells like man-parts.” She rolled her eyes. “Unwashed, hairy man-parts. The sort of man-parts that you definitely want to keep far, far away from. Because they are unwashed. And hairy.” 

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh in response to that. “Well, the other option is that you could come when there were more people around, and almost inevitably, you’d have Thompson or someone trying to show you something, and then you might even have sweaty, gross, unwashed, hairy man-parts actually in touching distance. 

Angie gave a shudder. “See, now that’s good enough incentive for me to make sure that I know what I’m doing without bodyguards. The only time I should have to smell sweat and feet is when its coming from myself, because I get to take a shower and wash it off.” She made a face. “Speaking of…” 

“Yes, yes, you can go get a shower and get dressed. I’ll do the same. What do you say, meet me in about an hour and a half for brunch?” Peggy suggested. “We’ll go to that cafe that’s near Howard’s place.” 

Angie hummed in agreement, saying, “What is he doing lately, anyways? And how’s Jarvis?” 

Peggy made a face of her own. “Jarvis is fine, of course, as is Ana, but last I heard, Howard had decided to set up camp in one of the laboratories, something about the atomic structure of ― well, to be quite honest, I’m not sure what atomic structure he was talking about, but he and some of the other researchers appeared to be very excited about the prospect, so I left them to it sometime around four on Thursday afternoon. I haven’t heard from them since. I’ve decided to assume that since nothing has blown up, things have not yet progressed to the point where I need to send Jarvis in to make sure that Howard goes home for at least twelve hours to sleep, and drink coffee that actually tastes like it might have come from a bean at some point, rather than the bottom of someone’s shoe.” 

Angie pursed her lips. “You might want to let Jarvis know to head on in anyways,” she pointed out. “Otherwise, Howard could very well be coming up on forty-eight hours with no sleep. I’m pretty sure you remember what happened last time he was awake for that long, English.” 

“Oh, no,” Peggy assured. “After the last time, we put a new protocol in place for whenever Stark has decided he needs to throw himself completely into a new project. If he doesn’t call at least once every twelve hours to prove he’s alive and still in possession of his sanity, then Jarvis comes to collect him. If he resists Jarvis, then I get summoned, and I behave in a suitably threatening manner until Stark decides that he’s better off listening to me.” 

Angie snorted. “And how well does that work?” she asked, sounding skeptical. 

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Not nearly as well as one would hope,” she admitted. “Still, between myself, Jarvis, Phillips, and a few others, we generally manage to keep him in line.” 

Angie shook her head. “Thank God the man is practically made of money. That’s got to be the only thing that’s worth it, some days.” 

“In part because of SHIELD,” Peggy pointed out, only a little sourly. “He cuts us deals, but he certainly isn’t interested in doing this work for free.” She sighed. “But that’s enough about business. Howard is a dear friend, but sometimes I want to absolutely throttle him. I honestly don’t know how Maria puts up with his shenanigans, I would have killed him years ago.” 

“And that’s why you didn’t marry him,” Angie replied practically. “Come on, English, he might be a pain in the ass, but you’ve got to admit, he’s your pain in the ass.” 

Peggy huffed a breath of laughter, and smiled. “He is, at that,” she allowed. “But regardless, the cafe, in an hour and a half. If I get there first, I’ll put in an order for the quiche ― ” 

“And if it’s me, I’ll make sure that you get a proper English breakfast,” Angie finished, leaning in as though to kiss Peggy’s cheek and then recoiling. “You’re definitely the one who smells of feet!” 

Peggy yelped in outrage, but Angie was already on the run, practically laughing herself sick. “Just for that,” she called after Angie, “you’re paying!” 

~*~

“Would you like to hold your daughter?” 

Peggy didn’t think she’d ever hear those words. Somehow, even after nine months of pregnancy, it seemed less real than Joseph McCarthy finally being discredited, or Salk’s polio vaccine starting to gain traction. This was a life that had grown within her. She had to clear her throat twice, and even then, she just nodded, holding out her arms to accept the tiny, frail bundle. 

Daniel pressed close, breath catching as their daughter began to sniffle, her eyes scrunching up. Instead of bursting into a wail, as Peggy expected, she sneezed, and Peggy fell in love all over again. She blinked away tears, cradling her daughter close, tugging down her hat to keep away the cold, although the hospital room truthfully wasn’t all that cold. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Daniel whispered in a choked voice. “Peg, she’s ― she’s so beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around them both, shielding them, blinking back tears of his own. “God, I’m so lucky. Thank you, thank you.” He kissed Peggy’s forehead, laughing as he brushed away sweaty brown locks, while their daughter wriggled a bit in her blanket. 

“Hello, Sarah,” Peggy breathed, running a fingertip down her pudgy cheek. “I’m so happy to see you. Sarah Elizabeth Sousa.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead, smelling the scent of all babies, warm and clean and fresh. Daniel smiled at them both, the expression broad and utterly in love. Peggy couldn’t help kissing him; it didn’t matter that she’d been awake for almost twenty hours, or that she was absolutely exhausted. She’d never been happier. 

So naturally, that was when the commotion started outside. Peggy went pale, and Daniel immediately sat up, unholstering his gun while the nurses and doctor made sounds of protest. Peggy silenced them all with nothing more than a look, holding onto Sarah protectively, getting ready to move as fresh adrenaline flooded her body.

The door to the hospital room opened, and one of the agents stuck his head in around the door, looking deeply apologetic. “Ma’am,” he said, keeping his eyes carefully on Peggy’s face. Peggy internally rolled her eyes. She’d have to talk to Daniel about getting less squeamish men for protection detail for the next week or so. If they couldn’t face seeing her sweaty and exhausted after giving birth, their heads would explode if she tried to speak to them while breastfeeding. “I’m afraid we’ve got a situation. Angie Martinelli ― the Angie Martinelli ― well, she’s claiming that she knows you, and her ID checks out, but ― ” 

Peggy’s expression instantly cleared. “Let Angie in,” she commanded. “It’s about time. I didn’t think she’d make it, I sent the call out yesterday!” She sat up properly, making herself comfortable, adjusting her grip on Sarah. “Daniel, make sure she has a seat?” 

Amused, her husband nodded, pulled up a chair next to the bed, and took the unspoken hint, stepping to the far side of the room to make sure that all their paperwork for the birth certificate and health of their daughter was in order ― albeit not without another kiss for both his daughter and wife, and a whispered, “I love you,” to them both. 

Angie practically fell into the room, gasping, “God above, you’ll never guess what a mess it was, Peggy. They didn’t even let me know that I’d had a message until this morning, even though I came in after they’d gotten it at the hotel last night! And here I am, waiting for you to pop at almost any time! I told my agency that they wouldn’t be able to stop me from coming, I don’t care what interview I was supposed to be giving ― this is a thousand times more important, and oh!” she squealed, plopping down into the chair. “Is this her? She’s so sweet, and she’s got your nose, Peg!” She ran a reverent finger down a stray dark curl. 

Peggy smiled up at her. “You made it just in time,” she assured. “Although you might have been more helpful than Daniel in the delivery room. He insisted on being there, of course, but I think he might have imagined a slightly more sanitary version of events.” She raised her voice for that last bit, and though Daniel didn’t turn to look at her, the very tips of his ears went slightly red. Peggy grinned widely, and turned back to Angie. “Either way, you made it in time to see your godchild born.” 

That made Angie freeze. “My godchild?” she repeated, eyes going wide. 

Peggy nodded. “We’ve been talking a lot, these last couple months, Daniel and I,” she said softly. “I know that we should have asked you earlier, but you know how things were. I think I’ve spent more time in Alabama and Georgia during the last six months than I have spent in the south the entire time I’ve lived in the States. You were so busy as well… It away from us. You’ll be godmother only if you’re willing, though, I know it’s a big responsibility. As long as you want it. There’s no one else that I’d want to have around to be her godmother. I asked Edwin to be her godfather, and I’m sure she’s going to end up with a whole host of aunts and uncles who are willing to take care of her, but a child only has one set of godparents. Will you? Please say yes.” 

“Hello, little Sarah,” she whispered. “I’m Angie, and I’m your godmother. I don’t know how good of a godmother I’ll be ― I’m pretty sure that your parents would kill me if I spoiled you rotten, taking you onto all of my sets ― but trust me. I’ll always be around for you. So when you get your first crush and don’t want your parents to threaten bodily harm, I’ll be around. I’ll also be around when they drive you up the wall, or when you just want to call and talk, okay?” She smiled down at Sarah, who blinked back at her, wriggling a little. Angie laughed. “Definitely just like your parents. Already looking for some cause to throw yourself into, aren’t you?” Glancing up at Peggy, she added, “She’s beautiful.” 

Peggy nodded, throat tight. The only people that mattered for the moment were in this room. “She is, isn’t she?” 

~*~

Angie smiled at the audience, leaning in towards the microphone, her lips curling in a warm, red smile. “I want to say thank you, first and foremost,” she announced, and a pleased rustle ran through the audience. Everyone lived to see the great Angie Martinelli living up to her free-spirited and warm reputation. Peggy beamed in pride, pleased beyond measure to see everyone treating Angie as she deserved. “To everyone. My first film might have been at twenty, but it took until twenty five before I starred in anything ― and even then, I don’t know if any of you really want to see those films!” she joked, and the audience laughed with her. “Even so, as much as I fought for myself, I had an amazing set of people who also fought for me, everyone from my husband Harry, to my parents ― even if they took a while to warm up to the idea!” She grinned. “Thank you to everyone I’ve ever had the opportunity to work with, thank you to those of you who have since become my fans, personally or professionally ― and last of all, thank you to English, who said I could do it before anyone else!” 

The audience, hundreds of glittering denizens dressed in furs and jewels and elegant suits clapped, because that was simply what one did at an awards ceremony. Beneath it, though, Peggy could almost hear everyone wondering what or who in the world English was, because Peggy had done her job very, very well at SHIELD, and that had made having Angie as a best friend very, very hard. Peggy couldn’t afford the publicity, and Angie couldn’t afford otherwise. 

Tonight, though ― tonight Peggy didn’t care. Peggy clapped harder than anyone. She didn’t care. She wanted to be here, to cheer on Angie, because it wasn’t every night that one’s best friend won an Oscar. 

Angie came back up the aisle, practically glowing with delight, and holding her statue in her hands. Peggy was honestly surprised she didn’t let out a cheer; after all, Angie’s restraint could be called many things, but excessive wasn’t one of them. Instead she all but collapsed into her seat, beaming, and squeezed Peggy’s hand. 

“I mean it,” Angie murmured, and not even Angie’s life in the spotlight, while Peggy’s work at SHIELD lived in the shadows could force them apart. For a moment, it didn’t matter. "Thanks, English.” 

“You’re welcome,” Peggy replied, in that same soft voice. “Believe me, I’ve got nowhere else to be. Not tonight.” 

The words made Angie beam brighter than any gold statue.

**Author's Note:**

> Many happy returns on this, your (belated) birthday!


End file.
